A Night at the Office
by Cassandra147
Summary: Tenzin and Lin both have to work late one night. That doesn't mean they can't have some fun. Part of Two Universes Over/Linzin Kids AU.


_Part of Two Universes Over/Linzin Kids AU. _

_Summary: Tenzin and Lin both have to work late one night. That doesn't mean they can't have some fun. _

_Rating: M_

* * *

><p>Lamps illuminated the receptionists' desk, augmented by streetlights filtering in through the massive windows. Otherwise, shadows enveloped the atrium. Colors dulled to shades of grey.<p>

Her boots clanged, echoing in the cavernous room.

"Working late too Chief?" asked the officer behind the desk.

"Yes. Walkabout?" Lin nodded at the vacant chair beside his, a jacket slung across it.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Safe watch. Goodnight," Lin said, continuing past the desk to the stairs.

"Goodnight, Chief."

The shadows deepened as she ascended, up and into the interior of the building. It made the light peeking from beneath the door to Tenzin's office startlingly bright.

Both of them had been compelled to return to the city that evening. They'd flown home on Oogi, shared dinner with their children, and then retraced their flight back to their offices. They'd agreed the first one to complete their work would come find the other.

To Lin's surprise, she hadn't been interrupted by Tenzin, chivvying her until she capitulated and left with him. Instead, after having given orders to be delivered when the next shift came on duty, Lin had trekked the three blocks to City Hall.

As she entered the office, he slashed through a line with a frustrated grunt.

"Not going well, I take it?" Lin remarked.

Tenzin shook his head. He pushed his chair away from the desk.

"No matter how I look at it, I can't seem to find a viable solution. I've read and reread these -" he waved a sheaf of papers "- until I've practically got them memorized and I _still_ haven't found a good answer."

Walking to him, Lin hummed sympathetically. After a moment, having gauged the width of the seat, she climbed onto his lap with her knees to either side of his hips.

"Lin? What are -"

She silenced his lips with hers. Her arms wrapped about his neck and his slid around her. They tightened, and his hands played on the steel. The armor an extension of herself, Lin felt the touch both directly on the metal and translated down to her skin.

Her body warmed; she inched closer until her breastplate brushed the linen of his robes.

Tenzin broke their train of kisses. "Lin, we can't…"

"No one's here. It's past midnight, even the cleaning staff is gone," she replied, her voice a low purr. She dipped her head to nose along his jawline.

"Not here - ahh -"

She'd sucked at his earlobe.

His protests growing feebler, he managed, "Can't - home - bed -"

Leaning back a bit, she caressed his cheek. "We'll be asleep a minute after we fall into bed."

He groaned, and Lin smiled. She'd won.

She eased from the chair, retreating a step. Tenzin watching with silvered eyes, she stripped off her armor. Piece by piece, a pile of steel accumulated on the floor until she stood in breeches and sleeveless shirt.

Having risen while she'd removed her hauberk, Tenzin pulled her in and kissed her.

"Door," she reminded him when they broke apart. His eyes widened, and he glanced worriedly at the closed door.

Focusing, Lin extended her arm and twisted her wrist. The lock clicked into place.

"There," she pronounced. She pressed against him, drawing his head down. With wry amusement, she declared, "We're safe now."

"Very funny."

They resumed kissing, hands roving.

By mutual consent, they maneuvered until the desk's edge pushed into the backs of Lin's thighs. Stretching past her, Tenzin shoved papers to clear a space. Gripping the edge, Lin levered herself onto the desk.

While Tenzin rucked up her shirt to skim fingers across her back, Lin undid the hidden clasp of his belt. She yanked it away, throwing it on the desk beside her, and grabbed his tunic.

On her wrenching it up, Tenzin lifted his hands which enabled her to pull it over his head. He intercepted her before she could toss it.

Lin smiled, running a foot along his leg, as he twisted to drape the tunic over his chair.

Turning back, Tenzin caught her smile and huffed. Lin smiled broader. She hooked her leg around his waist and tugged.

"Lin…" he murmured, tangling a hand in her hair. The other went to the small of her back.

She licked his right collarbone. Her tongue wandered southwards, circling the nipple.

Tenzin retaliated by jerking at the buttons of her bindings.

They snapped. The bindings came apart; Tenzin wrenched them from beneath her shirt and let them fall to the floor.

He cupped a breast, thumbing the peak. Lin whined. Her hips undulated against his, making Tenzin rumble.

Catching his nape, Lin purred into his ear, "Come on, Tez. _Fuck me._" She tightened the leg still wrapped around him and rubbed against the hard length threatening to poke through his trousers.

In a blink, or so it seemed, he had her breeches and underwear pooled on the floor. Lin keened into his mouth as his fingers caressed her folds.

"We can't do this ever again," he panted. "Or all I'll ever be able to think about in here is _you_. You're so beautiful, love."

Lin nipped his lip. She wormed her hand inside his trousers. When she curled her hand around his cock, he grunted. His hips stuttered as she smoothed its tip, liquid leaking onto her fingers.

"Lin, oh spirits, Lin please -"

She freed his cock from his pants. Tenzin spread his fingers in a V, opening her up. With her guiding, he glided into her. Growling, Lin arched her spine.

Tenzin braced them with a hand on the table and an arm snug on Lin's back. Lin wrapped her legs around his waist, criss-crossing her ankles. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades.

Each time he thrust, she used her leverage to meet him. Hard and fast, him gasping her name into her shoulder, her body spasming as the pace drove her to sharp, brief cries. She skidded a little on the polished wood that grew slicker with every passing moment.

Tenzin's hand found her breasts again. He pinched first one, then the other, causing her to clench on his cock.

Lin mewled. Her orgasm hovered on the horizon, taunting her, but she needed something more yet.

"I know, love, I know," Tenzin rasped. His beard scratched her as he nuzzled at her throat. "Give me - let me - you're so close - gorgeous, if you could see - "

He messaged her clit, stroking the engorged nub with vigor.

Three strokes later, combined with a cant to his thrust, her orgasm crashed into her. Tenzin fucked her through it, prolonging it.

When her orgasm ebbed and Tenzin stilled, Lin stroked his cheek and offered him a sated smile. They kissed messily, him shuddering as he held his own pleasure at bay.

Deliberately, Lin squeezed her inner muscles.

"Lin!" he yelped. She did it again; he snapped his hips. Clutching her to him, he let go of his restrain, returning to the rhythm they'd established. Lin caressed whatever skin she could reach, trailing her mouth across his chest. Her own need quenched, she relished the feel of Tenzin's cock moving inside her, pleasantly stretching her.

He came quickly, and she supported him when he would have fallen forwards onto her.

She petted his head and shoulders until he recovered to himself. They exchanged kisses and more petting.

"Home," he mumbled at last. "We have to get dressed."

"Hmmm yes."

With a groan, he withdrew, cock slipping from her. Fumbling open a drawer, he extracted a napkin. Using a gentle touch, he cleaned first her, then himself.

He paused. Something flickered in his gaze.

"Tez?" Lin prompted.

"If we're only going to do this once…" He sank to his knees, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

"Oh fuck," whispered Lin. She leaned back, her elbows hitting the table for support.

As he licked and sucked, Lin wished - for the thousandth time - that he had hair she could grip. Instead, she had to settle for clinging onto the edge of the table until her knuckles whitened.

This time, her orgasm crested in rolling waves. Lin whimpered and thrashed, held steady by an arm Tenzin laid across her stomach.

It receded, and Tenzin drew up her underwear and breeches as he rose. Lin lifted her hips to allow him to replace them properly. He'd already righted his own trousers.

After kissing him, Lin slid down from her perch. They finished redressing, with the sole exception of Lin's bindings. Those she tucked into a pocket of Tenzin's cloak as he flushed but flashed a slightly sumg smile.

Flicking off the lights as they exited, they headed for the roof. There, Tenzin blew Oogi's whistle.

While they waited, Lin leaned into Tenzin's side. She appropriated a fold of his cloak to shelter her from the cool wind coming off the sea. Tenzin tilted his head to rest his cheek atop her hair.

Abruptly, Lin cackled.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"I was just thinking - what the gossips would say."

"Say about what?"

"Oh, about a City Councilman fucking the Chief of Police in his office and on his desk."

Tenzin sputtered. Lin guffawed, knowing without seeing that his entire head would be scarlet.

"I - you - it was _your _idea," he exclaimed. "Besides, it isn't really, it's not as if I was, you're my wife. Not some - some -" He gestured vaguely.

"Secretary?" suggested Lin teasingly.

He grumbled, and she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. A desire for their bed, where they could fall asleep beside each other with her hand on his arm or chest, arose.

Oogi arrived promptly; Lin gave him an extra pat in thanks. They flew home.

Sneaking through the house, they checked on their sleeping children before proceeding to the master bedroom. They changed, slid under the covers, and - as Lin had predicted - dropped off within a minute.


End file.
